To Love an Enemy
by Sejuti Mitra
Summary: Harry is waiting for The Order to pick him up from his uncle's house. So when Draco Malfoy comes to do the task, Harry is more than apprehensive to trust him. But his feelings are going to change soon.
1. Chapter 1: An Anxious Night

**Story**: To Love an Enemy

Author: Sejuti Mitra

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Slash. Male/Male pairing. If you are offended, then please stop reading.

Summary: Harry is waiting for The Order to pick him up from his uncle's house. So when Draco Malfoy came to do the task, Harry was more than apprehensive to trust him. But his feelings were going to change soon

**Chapter 1: An Anxious Night**

Harry Potter lay awake in his bed listening for any kind of sound outside the house. His owl, Hedwig had been safely caged and was hooting softly.

Harry got up from his bed and gave Hedwig an Owl Treat. The bird gave a hoot of thanks and nipped Harry's fingers adoringly. Harry gave a small smile and returned to his bed.

He picked up Professor Dumbledore's letter that had been delivered by a large barn owl the day before yesterday. He had already read the letter several times but read it once again.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope that you are well and fine. As you must know, the protective shield around your Uncle's house should be worn away the day you turn seventeen. So, you must be removed from there into a safer place. I would request you to pack your things and be prepared to move out by the 29__th__ of July. One of the Order members will be pick you up, probably after midnight, and bring you to the Headquarters. I hope you have safe journey._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Harry sighed and sat down on the bed with a thump. He wondered who would come to pick him up. He hoped it would be Remus or Dumbledore himself. But the Headmaster was greatly by the events that had taken place last year. So, the chances of him coming were very low.

There was a loud crack that broke the silence of the night. Harry jumped up and looked outside the little window. He saw someone standing near the entrance but could not make out the person's face because of the darkness.

The doorbell chimed and he heard his Uncle swearing, "Who the hell comes at this time of the night?"

Harry had informed him that he would have company that night. Maybe he forgot. Suddenly, Harry was struck with a fear that a Death Eater could also have come in the disguise of someone from the Order.

He ran down the stairs and saw Vernon going towards the door.

"Wait!" he yelled.

"What?" his Uncle yelled back.

Harry took out his wand ignoring the mutterings of the large man. He saw Aunt Petunia and Dudley peeking from the bedroom.

He went to the door and said loudly, "Prove that you are not a Death Eater!" He held his wand tightly.

"Honestly Potter, if I would have been a death eater I could not have passed through the wards. And even if I could I would have blown up the house and taken you instead of wasting time on manners!" a voice drawled.

Harry could not recognize the voice. But it sounded very familiar to him. He raked his brains to recall to whom the voice belonged to, but failed.

"Where is the headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix?" Harry asked, holding his ground.

"You are an idiot. All Death Eaters know that. It is in No.12 Grimmauld Place," the voice replied.

Harry was taken aback by the retort. He gritted his teeth and asked, "Who is the Secret Keeper?"

"Are you barking mad? Even a child knows whom to give the responsibility of a Fidelius," the voice said in a patronizing tone, "It is Dumbledore."

"Who the hell are you?" Harry bellowed, unable to hold back his anger.

"I am afraid you have to open the door to find out," the stranger sneered as if thoroughly enjoying Harry's confusion.

Harry had been reckless before and he was going to be reckless now. His curiosity got the better of him and he opened the door.

The light of the room flooded the entrance and the man stepped forward. Aunt Petunia gave a look of approval as she thought her nephew only befriended freaks, whereas this young man was strikingly handsome with fair hair and sharp features.

In the mean time Harry stood there shell-shocked, because in front of him was Draco Malfoy wearing his patent smirk.

~xxx~

TBC…

Please tell me how this is. If I get a good response, I'll continue this story. If not, then… oh well... :(

Read and Review, guys! That's what keeps me going!


	2. Chapter 2: Flight

**Story**: To Love an Enemy

Author: Sejuti Mitra

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Slash. Male/Male pairing. If you are offended, then please stop reading.

Summary: Harry is waiting for The Order to pick him up from his uncle's house. So when Draco Malfoy came to do the task, Harry was more than apprehensive to trust him. But his feelings were going to change soon

**Chapter 2: Flight**

"What are _you_doing here?" Harry asked, not lowering his wand.

"I thought Dumbledore had already sent you a letter informing that you will leave tonight," Draco said, looking around for any signs of danger.

"Yes, he did. But he said that someone from the Order is going to come," Harry said defiantly.

"So he is right," Draco said.

Harry knew Draco was in the order but he could not understand why Dumbledore asked Draco of all people to escort him back to the Headquarters.

"We do not have all day, Potter," Draco said, with a touch of impatience.

"I will not go with you," Harry said adamantly.

"Don't be a child, Potter. Bring your belongings and we can get out of here," Draco snapped, his patience gone altogether.

"I refuse to," Harry said obstinately.

"Trust me this once, Potter," Draco entreated. He knew Harry would not make the task easy for him. Draco sensed some subtle changes in the atmosphere. He had a premonition that the night might end direly.

"Don't make me laugh, Malfoy," Harry snarled, "You may have fooled Dumbledore and the others but not me. Why did he send **you**?"

A pained expression crossed Draco's face but he quickly hid it with a sneer, "You **are**a fool!" he said, "Wont you ask me in? It is rather cold out here."

Before Harry could say anything, Uncle Vernon bellowed, finally finding his voice, "It is not his house to ask you in, boy!"

Draco raised a delicate eyebrow and looked at Harry, who only gritted his teeth irately.

"Vernon, I think we should call him in otherwise the neighbours will think it queer," Petunia spoke in a small voice.

Harry looked at his aunt in bewilderment and groaned. It was evident from her expression that she had taken a liking to Malfoy.

Draco stepped in the threshold and smiled at Petunia, who looked as if she might faint. No harm done in wooing a little, Draco thought.

"The answer to the question you asked earlier is because I am, in your words, a Death-Eater-in-training," Draco explained.

Harry was startled. He pointed his wand at Draco who rolled his eyes and stepped forward so that the tip of the wand was touching his chest.

"I received a letter from my father saying that if I bring Harry Potter to the Dark Lord, he will forgive my blunder," Draco chuckled darkly, "As if I do not know the phrase 'killing two birds with one stone'."

"So as I was saying, I showed the letter to Dumbledore and he thought it was a brilliant idea to send me to fetch you. A bit ironic, don't you think? My Father expects me to bring you to the Dark Lord and defy the Order while the Order trusts me to return you safely disregarding the Dark Lord!"

"Which one are you going to pull off then?" Harry asked through clenched teeth.

Draco smirked and gently eased Harry's wand from his chest. Harry dropped his hand but kept glaring at Draco.

"I have pledged my allegiance to the Order so I will take you back to them. I know you don't trust me and because you don't, let me soothe your worries. My father is using me as a bait to lure you to the Dark Lord. I will be killed the moment I take you to their lair. At least Dumbledore does not kill his own men"

Harry seemed to ponder over the matter for a moment. Malfoy was right. He took Dumbledore's side and betrayed Voldemort. He is a prime target of the Death Eaters now. Maybe he can be trusted…

"Was that reason Slytherin enough for you? Will you grace me with your honorable company now?" Draco asked sarcastically.

Harry glowered at him but said resignedly, "I will come with you."

He went up the stairs to get his trunk and Hedwig. He still could not believe Dumbledore sent Malfoy to take him. What on earth was the old man thinking?

He shook his head as if to clear the thoughts. Tucking his wand away in his pocket, he grabbed his trunk and Hedwig. Harry went down the stairs and saw the blond waiting for him with his wand in hand.

"It seems that they have come," he whispered gravely, not looking at Harry.

"You mean the Death Eaters?" Harry asked, once again taking his wand out.

Draco nodded, "We were expecting them. They would not miss this golden opportunity."

"Why did you come alone? Why did no one else come with you?" Harry asked puzzled at the whole scenario.

Draco rolled his eyes and said, "You know potter, I do not like to chastise you always. But when you say something this stupid, I cannot help it, can I?" he smirked, "I have not come alone. The order members are guarding you from the shadows to make sure that you are not harmed."

Draco stiffened when he heard footsteps outside, and not just of one person. Harry, who was fuming after hearing Draco, stopped glaring and raised his wand ready to attack.

"We should get out of here," Draco said softly, holding out his hand, "Touch the ring, Potter," he ordered.

Harry stared at the proffered hand and the thick golden ring, "What?"

"It is a portkey. It will take us to the Headquarters," he explained.

"But what about them?" Harry jerked his head towards the Dursleys.

"They will be fine. The others will protect them," Harry could sense fear in Draco's voice.

"I am not leaving them to die," Harry said.

"This is no time to play 'Hero', Potter!" Draco snapped, "Just grab my hand and we will get going."

He could hear curses being fired outside and knew that they were in great danger. Dumbledore's orders had been clear, 'Save Harry and protect him,' and he was going to do just that—he **had** to do that.

Harry cried out in pain, clutching his head with his hand.

"What is it?" Draco asked, alarmed.

"He is here," Harry said in a barely audible whisper.

Draco did not need to ask who 'He' was. The time had come for desperate measures. Wasting no time, he shrunk Harry's trunk to the size of a small handbag and shoved it into his pocket. He took Hedwig and his wand in one hand. After a moment of hesitation, he pulled Harry close so that his head rested on Draco's shoulder. Holding the Gryffindor tightly, he activated the portkey.

~xxx~

TBC…

Please tell me how this is. If I get a good response, I'll continue this story. If not, then… oh well

Read and Review, guys! That's what keeps me going!


	3. Chapter 3: Grimmauld Place

**Story**: To Love an Enemy

Author: Sejuti Mitra

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Slash. Male/Male pairing. If you are offended, then please stop reading.

Summary: Harry is waiting for The Order to pick him up from his uncle's house. So when Draco Malfoy came to do the task, Harry was more than apprehensive to trust him. But his feelings were going to change soon

**Chapter 3: Grimmauld Place**

They landed behind some bushes on the other side of the road across Grimmauld Place. The pain which had seared in Harry's forehead had lessened considerably. His breath came in pants and he was sweating profusely. When he realized that he was still resting his head on Draco's shoulder, he jumped away from him as if he had been burned.

Draco rolled his eyes in exasperation but asked in a concerned voice, "Are you alright?"

Harry nodded but suddenly yelled, "What did you do that for?"

"What?" Draco asked, seriously confused at Harry's outburst.

"Leave them to die!" Harry said, glowering at him.

Draco sighed and ran hand through his carefully groomed hair, "I was ordered to save you. My priority is your safety. Yours, no one else's. It's okay to be selfish sometimes. You need to live, no matter what," He looked intensely at Harry. His voice was earnest.

Harry was bemused to see Draco this way. He could not relate the snobbish bully in school with the person standing in front of him. In fact he was wondering whether what was happening was real or not.

"We don't have time to waste," Draco snapped, resuming his former attitude, "Let's go, Potter!"

Harry frowned and went forward when he felt Draco's hand on his shoulder, "Is that Rookwood?"

Harry's gaze followed Draco's and saw a man pacing in front of No.11 and No.13. Though he was wearing Muggle clothes, his awkwardness gave him away.

"Yes," Harry whispered back, "What shall we do?"

"We shall think o-," Draco was cut short by the crunching of dry leaves. They turned quickly and saw a figure looming behind the trees.

"Lumos!" Draco said. The tip of his want lighted and the place flooded with light. Momentarily blinded by the sudden light, both the boys could only catch the outline of the figure of a woman. She moved so swiftly that both their breaths hitched.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix Lestrange shrieked, her wand pointed straight at Draco. The blond clutched his sides and fell to the ground, writhing in pain but not screaming. He would never give his Aunt the satisfaction by shouting, "Little traitor! Knew you would ruin the family name!" she spat, "But I will make sure you pay, my little Dragon. It will be a sight to see when Lucius and my dear sister watch their own son die!" she giggled deliriously and Draco felt sick. Only his mother called him her 'Dragon'.

Harry, dumbfounded by Bellatrix's inhuman words, finally found his senses and pointed his wand at her. Bellatrix, sensing Harry's movement from the corner of her eyes, shot him with a Crutiatus instead, making him reel with agony as the Gryffindor screamed.

Draco gasped for air, recovering from the after effects of the Crutiatus. As soon as he caught his breath, he shot a Disarming spell at the witch. The walnut, dragon heartstring wand flew out of her hand and she dived into the bushes to retrieve it.

Draco crawled to Harry, who though had stopped writhing in pain but his breath was still rugged, and pulled him in a half-sitting condition. But at that moment, Bellatrix emerged from the bushes and seeing the two boys with their renewed strength, she lunged at them, getting hold of Draco's foot. Not knowing what to do, Draco Disapparated.

Bellatrix was still gripping him tight as he landed at a place. Hurling a Confunding Charm at her, Draco shook her off and Disapparated again.

Draco staggered and fell down as soon as they reached their next destination, a Muggle part of London. The Crutiatus had already drained a lot of his energy and all the Disapparating had only made him weaker.

"Whoa!" Harry exclaimed as he kneeled down to pick Draco up, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Draco said through his teeth, shrugging Harry off, "we must get going. I shook off Aunt Bella but I don't think she landed far."

"Aunt Bella?" Harry was taken aback by the sudden familiarity, but then he remembered that indeed Narcissa and Bellatrix were sisters. Hadn't Sirius shown him the Black family tree a long time back?

"I think I knew that," Harry said slowly.

Draco gave him a questioning glance, but remained silent. Harry, on catching that look sighed and clarified, "I_ Sirius told me," An offending lump already forming in his throat. He did not like where the conversation was heading.

But Draco merely nodded and beckoned Harry to follow him. Harry was never more baffled in his life. He was sure that Draco would question him about Sirius. After all, it was not everyday you got to question the most feared ex-convict's godson.

"Did you know him?" Harry asked curiously.

Draco shook his head, "I have never met him. But I know that he was your godfather, that he was innocent."

Harry stared skeptically at the back of the blond's head, "Who told you?" he demanded. He could not think of anyone from the Order talking about him and Sirius behind his back.

"More than one person did," Draco answered, something in his voice told Harry that Draco was not telling the whole truth. Harry's expression must have shown it for Draco sighed and continued, "I went to the Black Family House when I was young. I had been informed that Sirius had been disowned and that no one ever talked about him. When I found out that the Order's Headquarters was Grimmauld place, I was quite shocked. When I stated my query, Hermione told me that it had belonged to Sirius, as he was the last of the Blacks, until he gave it to you."

Harry relaxed somewhat. What Malfoy said made sense. There was no reason for doubting him or anyone. Hermione had just cleared his curiosity.

Suddenly, Draco's words struck him.

"Why did you call Hermione 'Hermione'?" harry asked, and then felt stupid. He hadn't meant to phrase it like that.

"You **are** an idiot, aren't you?" Draco rolled his eyes dramatically, "What else shall I call her when her name is 'Hermione'?"

Harry flushed, ill at ease, "No, I mean, you insulted her back at Hogwarts," he said hesitantly, unsure of how to approach the topic without offending the blond.

"Of course I did! But in case you have not noticed, we are not at Hogwarts and now we are working side by side in the Order," Draco said, looking intently at a Muggle motel, "Here, we have arrived."

"We are staying here?" Harry asked, looking at it as well.

"For the time being," Draco said, "Does this look okay? I do not know much about Muggles."

"It looks fine," Harry reassured, "But I don't think they will allow Hedwig—," Harry looked around, "Hedwig?" he called, almost panicked.

Then his eyes snapped to Draco's. He took the Slytherin by his collar, his eyes blazing with fury as he snarled, "Where is my owl, Malfoy?"

~xxx~

Hey guys! Do tell me how this story is progressing! To do that, you just have to click the little review button down and Review! Your reviews make me very happy and also inspire me to type faster!

By the way, the next update of the story is going to be late since I have been grounded for not doing well in my semester. So, no net connection for a while… Pray that I survive the time I am without the internet! :D


End file.
